Breathing
by Myleny - Mymy
Summary: Um incidente durante uma missão causa um problema na telepatia de Schuldig. Quando ele perde o controle, depende de Brad ajudálo. No caminho eles descobrem sentimentos negligenciados. songfics. BxS.


**Breathing**

Por: ArdentSinner

Tradução: Mymy

"Bla bla" - conversas

_Bla bla – _conversas telepáticas

Prólogo

Nós tínhamos outra missão hoje. Eu lembro claramente de como as coisas funcionaram desde as instruções até a hora da missão. Eu lembro de ouvir Crawford me dizer para calar a boca e escutar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Schuldig, cale a boca ao menos uma vez e escute cuidadosamente. Você faz um papel importante e se estragá-lo eu mesmo vou acabar com você. Algum dia essa atitude vai ser a sua morte". Essas foram as exatas palavras do estóico líder da Scharwz. Seu cabelo escuro brilhou sob a luz e os óculos não traíram os olhos que ficam sob sua superfície brilhosa.

"Bradley… Eu não sabia que você se preocupava". Eu disse a ele descarada e imprudentemente como sempre. Eu adicionei uma piscadela e uma sacudida do meu cabelo vermelho. Ele só me encarou. Essa é a única reação que eu tenho conseguido tirar dele ultimamente. Nada mais e nada menos.

"Eu não. Agora fique quieto e escute". Ele disse. Minha boca estava pronta para replicar, mas eu notei uma súbita mudança em sua voz e por um instante, atrás daqueles óculos finos, seus olhos castanho-avermelhado frios como gelo suavizaram. Quase imperceptível. Havia apenas uma insinuação em sua voz que soava como se ele estivesse me pedindo… quase um apelo. Com aquilo eu fiquei quieto e escutei.

Mais tarde no local da missão:

Ainda era cedo. Perigosamente cedo para a nossa missão. Eu tinha notado desde o começo (eu acho que Crawford tinha notado também), mas não era importante. Nós somos os melhores e um pequeno contratempo como esse não iria nos atrapalhar. Nós entramos rapida e silenciosamente. A segurança do prédio foi quebrada facilmente e em alguns segundos nós entramos no prédio principal sem brigas, comoção ou caos. Nos separamos furtivamente e cobrimos nossa parte. A missão era para invadirmos o prédio, coletar e destruir todas as evidências.

Nós fizemos como nos mandaram. Quando as informações foram retiradas, nós fomos para a sala de conferência onde aqueles velhos bastardos traçam seus traiçoeiros planos. Irônico, não é mesmo?

Sem saída, eles começaram a chorar como animais feridos e crianças pequenas. Aqueles que eram suficientemente corajosos e estúpidos (uma combinação perigosa como Crawford sempre diz) se atreveram a apontar suas armas e falar ameaças em nossas caras antes de Nagi arrancar seus brinquedos e jogar eles na parede inúmeras vezes, claro que telecineticamente. Agora com seus brinquedos afastados eles começaram a choramingar e implorar. Realmente patético. Eu podia simplesmente matar eles em um piscar de olhos, apenas para minha satisfação e de fato fazer do mundo um lugar melhor. Mas esse não era o motivo pelo qual eu estava lá. Eu estava para sondar a mente patética deles enquanto Crawford e Nagi baixavam a informações. Farfarello estava vigiando o grupo amontoado no canto. O irlandês lunático parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de receber um grande brinquedo novo de natal.

O medo esvaia-se como puro mel. Era excitante, como êxtase puro na maioria das vezes. Mas, mais tarde, me repugna, principalmente agora. Suas mentes ruíam completamente e eu podia ler tudo como a um livro. Todos os seus medos e antigos pecados passavam pela minha mente. Estupro, manipulações, assassinatos, traição… eu via tudo, tudo bem ali na minha frente. Eu não podia agüentar muito mais. Me disseram para não causar dano algum mas eu não consegui impedir. Eu perdi o controle e fritei a mente que eu estava sondando. De alguma maneira pareceu certo. Certo como a chuva.

De algum jeito, enquanto Farfarello estava ocupado com suas amadas facas, uma moça conseguiu escapar. Ela acionou o botão do alarme embaixo de uma das mesas. O sinal vociferou e soou alto, bem em cima da minha cabeça. Minha concentração se quebrou e toda a energia que eu liberei se perdeu. Nagi perdeu controle do seu foco e sua barreira danificou e a energia me acertou bem na cabeça, forte. Quando a barreira do Nagi quebrou todos os pequenos animais assustados correram em todas as direções para escapar dos seus caçadores. Antes de eles conseguirem ir longe foram jogados contra a parede e presos novamente na barreira telecinética.

Eu consegui me recuperar rapidamente. Eu me posicionei novamente e reorganizei todas as suas memórias e pensamentos. Alguns foram infortunados o suficiente para terem seus cérebros fritos. Minutos depois a entrada estava repleta de seguranças. Eu fiquei na frente da porta e forcei eles para trás mentalmente enquanto Nagi tentava empurrá-los com seus poderes. Eu podia ouvir Nagi gritando com Crawford mas eu não conseguia me focar. Eu estava absorto no meu estado de concentração. Um instante depois eu podia jurar que senti meus pés saírem do chão, um salto seguido de uma grande e rápida queda. Realidade bateu na minha cara quando eu me senti submergindo em água fria. Eu olhei em volta e vi um Nagi muito pálido se agitando na água com Farfarello do seu lado se aproximando de mim. Eu ouvi um murmurar e me virei para ver atrás de mim.

Crawford estava lutando por ar enquanto segurava minha cintura e me levantava, impedindo que eu me afogasse. Foi quando eu percebi que nós tínhamos acabado de saltar do 20° andar do prédio para dentro do lago que tinha do lado de fora. Uma grande explosão explodiu o 20° andar em pedaços. Eu remei com minhas mãos e me virei. Eu tirei ele da água com Farfie e Nagi na minha cola.

Quando eu tirei Crawford da água que eu notei que sua mão esquerda estava agarrada a uma pesada mala de metal. Ele parecia pálido sob a luz da lua, quase angélico. Eu quase não quis acordar ele, mas eu só precisei sacudir ele algumas vezes para despertá-lo. Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e me disse para ajudá-lo. Eu ajudei. Satisfeitamente.

Nós retornamos para a sede e depositamos nossas informações. Takatori não gostou da explosão. Uma reunião foi pedida. Nós éramos para nos reunir na sala de reuniões, exceto Nagi que estava dispensado. Embora ele tenha sido liberado ele se recusou a ir e ficou ao meu lado com nós. Eu quase pensei que ele realmente se preocupa comigo ou, até mesmo, gosta de mim.

Farfarello se sentou no canto indiferente às pessoas na sala. Sua atenção estava voltada para a faca que ele tinha nas mãos. Nagi estava do meu lado, mas Crawford empurrou ele para trás de nós quase de uma maneira protetora. Ele pode negar mas ele se sente fraternalmente próximo ao pirralho. Nagi não concordou e tentou ficar entre nós de novo. Eu entendi o que Crawford sentiu e coloquei minha mão no peito do garoto e olhei para baixo, aborrecimento obvio nos meus olhos, pedindo para ele entender. Ele entendeu e recuou.

Takatori colocou-se superiormente ao final da mesa dele. Ele se aproximou de nós com o caminhar de um predador observando a sua presa. Ele é um velho bastardo.

"O que aconteceu!". Sua voz gutural soou com supremacia, batendo a cabeça do seu taco de golfe de ouro na palma da mão. "Quem estragou tudo?".

"Eu… eu…". A suave voz do Nagi mal era escutada. Antes que ele causasse mais algum dano eu falei com ele telepaticamente: _Shh… fique quieto pirralho. Nós cuidaremos disso._ Ele olhou surpreso. Eu apenas dei um pequeno sorriso para confortá-lo.

"Então! Falem!". Ele mandou.

"Ninguém estragou nada. A hora que você sugeriu era inapropriada. Só isso". Eu disse casualmente me apoiando de lado e tirando a água do meu cabelo.

"Eu estraguei tudo Takatori-sama. Foi meu erro". Crawford falou de fato. E mal podia conter meu choque. Ele nunca ficava com a culpa. Por ninguém. Geralmente eu que fico com a culpa pelo pequeno Nagi.

"Foi culpa de Deus". Farfie falou quebrando sua observação silenciosa do seu canto. "Eles nos deixou cegos por um instante".

"Muito bem…". Ele falou se aproximando de nós. "Se vocês não vão me dizer então eu vou ter que ensinar a todos uma lição".

Ele balançou o taco de golfe uma vez em direção a Crawford. O taco passou zunindo pela sua cabeça e retornou para o seu estômago. Nagi observou com horror em seus olhos. Sua máscara se saiu bem em esconder todas as suas emoções. Ele estava no chão antes de ser empurrado por Crawford. Takatori ficou de pé e olhou para Crawford com advertência.

"Eu odeio ter que bater em você… no final das contas você é meu braço direito. Na próxima vez não estrague tudo". Com isso ele se voltou para mim.

"E você, meu doce…". Ele disse ameaçadoramente. Um sorriso asqueroso estava em sua face.

A cada passo que ele dava eu sabia o que ia acontecer. No próximo instante eu senti o aço frio batendo na minha mandíbula. Primeiro meu tórax, depois meus braços, minhas pernas e minha cabeça de novo e de novo. Eu vi vermelho… muito vermelho, o carpete, meu cabelo e meu sangue, todos se misturando. Eu me sentia entorpecido e molhado no fofo carpete vermelho sangue sob mim. Eu comecei a ter flashes de novo. Depois de um tempo, eu só via preto.

Ele me odeia por eu ter matado sua amada filha e ele me odeia mais do que ele odeia a Weiss, que matou seus filhos. Ele me odeia porque eu o recusei há alguns anos. Ele me odeia porque eu lutei quando ele tentou me estuprar então. Ele me menospreza por ainda odiar ele.

Eu pensei que tinha apagado, mas eu percebi que podia escutar a voz de Crawford. Ele estava aproveitando aquele momento para pedir para Takatori nos dispensar. Takatori cedeu porque ele ama o nosso líder bastardo. Eu abri meus olhos para ver Crawford me carregando em seus braços para fora do escritório. Claro que eu já tinha fantasiado sobre isso, mas não por essa razão. Que diabos eu estou dizendo! Aquelas pancadas devem ter danificado meu cérebro.

Assim que chegamos ao carro Farfie entrou sem dizer nada e sentou quieto enquanto Nagi segurou a porta aberta para mim. Crawford me acomodou sobre o banco, Nagi entrou e colocou minha cabeça no seu ombro. Crawford dirigiu rapida e furiosamente. Nagi deixou sua máscara cair e olhou para mim com preocupação.

"Eu estou bem, pirralho! Precisa mais do que um taco de golfe para me matar". Eu disse dando um tapinha na cabeça dele. Apesar de tudo ele ainda é um adolescente.

"Mas porque só você?". Ele perguntou.

"Por que nós temos um passado que ele não esquece". Eu disse simplesmente.

Eu vi Nagi olhar interrogativamente para Crawford pelo retrovisor. Crawford olhou para mim como se estivesse pedindo permissão.

Ele falou devagar: "Ele não pode bater em você porque você é menor de idade e seria abuso infantil se ele batesse. Seria como se ele estivesse batendo na própria filha. Para Farfarello, bem, você não vê que ele só estaria perdendo tempo dando prazer ao Farfie".

'E quanto a você… ele precisa de você para ajudá-lo e protegê-lo. Portanto, ele não pode machucar você seriamente". Nagi disse para Crawford finalmente entendendo. Em seguida ele ficou quieto e pensativo.

"Garoto esperto! Agora me deixe fechar os olhos". Eu sorri antes de cair num sono cheio de pesadelos. Depois disso eu apaguei e não lembrei de mais nada.

Continua…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Bem essa fic não é minha, eu apenas traduzi. Quem escreveu foi ArdentSinner. Se houver algum erro me desculpem, mas eu não tive tempo de corrigir.E eu espero reviews, para saber se estão gostando, eu vou enviá-las para o autor. Bjos.


End file.
